


shine for me

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Yohan, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Pet Play, Sub Kim Wooseok, sweet and spicy, they love each other a lot, wooseok cutest lil kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yohan doesn't mean to go too far.





	shine for me

  
yohan doesn't mean for it to happen. it's not that it's something he'd never do, but not on a day when their schedule is packed and there's not much they can do about it.

  
he's just been feeling especially playful, and well, teasing wooseok is always fun. so he manhandles wooseok more than usual, playfully pushing him around, wrapping his arms around him and not letting no matter how much he whines and tries to break free. he slaps his butt a few times and he even casually picks him up once, teasing him for being short.

  
it's after one of those butt slaps that wooseok gives him a troubled look. "yohan-ah, what are you doing?" he asks.

  
"huh? did it hurt?"

  
"no, it's just…" wooseok trails off, seems embarrassed, averting his eyes. yohan can guess what wooseok is thinking but it only makes him grin.

  
"don't get weird ideas hyung, i'm just playing around."

  
wooseok huffs, puffing his cheeks, and doesn't answer. so yohan keeps teasing him, until, at some point, wooseok stops protesting. he quiets down, looks flushed, and yohan is actually concerned this time. he didn't mean to make wooseok actually angry. maybe he pushed too far, but it was just hard to resist, wooseok is just so cute when he gets flustered and even though he whines a little, he always lets yohan do whatever he wants.

  
"hyung, are you okay?" he asks. wooseok doesn't answer for a moment, then gently tugs on yohan's sleeve, looking up at him with hazy eyes, cheeks tinted with pink.

  
"yohanie…" he mumbles softly. he sounds… small and helpless.

  
and yohan knows that look. he saw it a week ago, when wooseok was begging yohan to fuck him. they like kinky sex and yohan knows many ways to make wooseok melt like this. sometimes, when wooseok is feeling especially needy, it's very easy to do it, just kissing and manhandling him a little can be enough. but it's never happened like this, when they're not alone. maybe it's because they haven't had time to do anything recently.

  
"hyung…"

  
wooseok doesn't say anything, just makes a small sound and presses himself closer to yohan, clutching onto his arm, his face flushed, eyes fixed to the floor.

  
shit. yohan feels like he should apologize, but he knows it's not what wooseok wants to hear right now. he looks around; the others are eating snacks or napping, a staff member is recording something but thankfully it seems like seungyoun and hangyul have completely monopolized his attention with their silly antics.

  
yohan wraps his arm around wooseok's waist, leads him to an empty bench in a more secluded area, then sits down and pulls wooseok onto his lap. wooseok looks at him, his eyes unfocused, lips pursed like he's asking for a kiss. fuck, he's so cute.

  
"is my kitten needy?"

  
wooseok lets out a soft sigh and nods, shifting a little closer to yohan. "want..."

  
yohan soothingly trails his hands up and down wooseok's sides, stops at his hips to steady him. "what do you want, baby?"

  
"wanna feel full…"

  
fuck. yohan's dick twitches in interest. it usually takes more than that to get him worked up, with someone who's as eager to beg for cock as wooseok you kind of build up a certain resistance to it, but it's really been too long. if he had any less self-control he'd probably drag wooseok to the nearest toilet and fuck him senseless, not caring if anyone hears. but they still haven't performed, they can't ruin their outfits.

  
"you want my cock, baby?" wooseok whines softly at the word "cock", his lips parting, tongue darting out, like he's already imagining sucking on it. yohan laughs and cups his cheek. "that's cute, but answer me."

  
wooseok nuzzles into his hand. "please, please, want it so bad…"

  
"but you know only good kittens get rewards, yeah?"

  
wooseok nods quickly. "i've been good." he really has, yohan thinks, a little angry at himself. wooseok put up with his teasing all day, despite it affecting him this much. poor baby. still, yohan isn't exactly lenient when they do this, so he hums disapprovingly.

  
"that's for me to decide, isn't it? dumb kitty."

  
wooseok's eyes widen a little; he looks confused and apologetic. "sorry, i didn't mean it, i just-"

  
"shh," yohan rubs soothing circles on wooseok's hips. "it's okay. are you gonna be good for me?"

  
"yes, wanna be good.. "

  
"then be patient. you have to wait until we get home to get your reward."

  
wooseok lets out a soft sigh, pouting. "i know, but…" he shyly takes one of yohan's hands and brings it to his mouth. "can kitten…?"

  
yohan smiles. he knew wooseok was going to ask for it

  
"aw, you want to suck on my fingers? here? what a slutty baby."

  
wooseok's cheeks turn red but he's still staring at yohan expectantly, still waiting for his permission.

  
"say it. tell me what you are."

  
wooseok shifts on his lap, exhaling shakily, his eyes downcast. "i'm a slut," he whispers.

  
"that's right. open your mouth."

  
wooseok's mouth falls open easily and yohan slides his fingers into that familiar, wet warmth. wooseok lets out a small, happy sound as he starts sucking on yohan's fingers, his eyes falling shut. he looks so pretty like this, with his lips stretched around the digits, his eyelashes fluttering, his cheeks flushed, so content to finally have his mouth full. the sight is both adorable and filthy, it makes yohan wish they were back at the dorms. he can't wait to see his little slut on his knees, can't wait to make him cry and beg for his cock.

  
he can't indulge wooseok for long. when he notices the stylist waking minhee up to fix his makeup, he pulls his fingers out. wooseok whines in protest; yohan's breath hitches at how fucked out he looks from just that, his eyes glassy, lips wet with spit. god, he wants to ruin him. but that has to wait.

  
"we have to perform soon," he says. "you need to focus, hyung." he purposely doesn't use a pet name. wooseok looks dejected, but he nods.

  
"i know," he says quietly, biting his lip. he's tense now, his brows furrowed, and he still has that dazed look on his face. yohan can guess why. wooseok is the perfect performer, and his stage presence is no joke, but with how small he probably feels now, he must be worried if he can pull it off. yohan wishes he could do something to reassure him. it's his responsibility now. then a thought occurs to him; he knows what never fails to make wooseok feel safe when he's like this.

  
"hey," he cups wooseok's cheeks and looks into his eyes. "who do you belong to?"

  
wooseok blinks, then smiles, his eyes lighting up, like the answer in itself makes him happy. "yohanie."

  
yohan grins. he's also happy to hear it, welcomes the rush of protectiveness that surges through him every time wooseok says it. "yup. and my kitten shines brighter than anyone."

  
wooseok's smile grows, showing his cute teeth. it's such a pretty smile, bright and sweet, the kind he shows when he's not guarded at all. he leans forward, presses his forehead to yohan's.

  
"no," he replies softly. "it's you, yohanie... you always shine the brightest."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this to make myself feel better  
it was meant to be cute, i hope it's cute  
i love kitty wooseok ;---;


End file.
